flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Briarthorn was grooming her fur in camp, in the mood for hunting. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 00:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar padded through camp, stopping for a moment to catch sight of her new-formerly approved warrior, Briarthorn. "Hello, Briarthorn," She meowed, sounding confident and kind. ''Sun shall rise'', darkness shall fall Briarthorn seemed to notice the majestic leader walking up to her, and smiled, "Hey." RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC) She noticed the enthusiasum in the she-cat's voice. "Would you like to hunt?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Briarthorn purred, "Sure! Do you wish for me to be with a patrol?" RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "Sure," she replied calmly. "Bring two warriors, and maybe an apprentice, if anyone else would like to come, they may." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Briarthorn nodded and got up, calling out, "Hunting patrol, anyone?" RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birchtail came trotting out, the new Warriors words ringing his ears. "I'll come." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "Thanks." Briarthorn smiled. Leafheart trotted up, "I shall go," she said. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "Anyone else want to come?" Birchtail meowed, his voice echoing through the camp. "I guess not, let's go then, who's leading?" Flamestar trotted up and sat down. "Me." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "Then let's go." Briarthorn purred, and started to walk. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar lead the cats out of camp and into the marshy forest. "I smell something," Flamestar meowed. "Follow me." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Cardinalblaze lay on her back to sun herself in the faint sunlight that trickled through the cave. A small stab of hunger rippled through her belly, but she ignored it, letting out a purr as the sun warmed her pelt.---- Hiddenshade made his way from the Warrior's den on unsteady paws, a tired look visible on his face. He stumbled slightly over a rock before falling, grunting and shaking out his black-and-silver pelt.Silverstar 17:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) After hunting, the patrol of cats headed back to camp, dropping numerous pieces of fresh-kill on the pile. Flamestar sighed with exhaustion, and padded to the leaders den. While doing so, she saw Cardinalblaze lying on her back in the Warrior's Den. "Greetings, Cardinal." She meowed quickly. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Cardinalblaze gazed up at the leader, remaining on her back and giving the fellow ginger cat a smile. "Hello Flamestar! Nice hunting?" the she-cat asked, her tail curling slightly as she spoke, her paws up in the air.---- "Who put that rock there?!" grumbled Hiddenshade in his normal humorous tone, rasping his tongue gently over his now dirty pelt.Silverstar 17:19, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar chuckled at the two cats. "Yeah, we caught three squirrels, a vole and two mice, prey is surprisingly well for Leafbare," she meowed. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Cardinalblaze let out a sigh of relief. "Good!" she began, licking her lips slightly as she twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Because I'm starving!"---- Hiddenshade nodded his agreement. "Same, I'll probably hunt afterwards as well."Silverstar 17:26, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "You may eat after Silverstorm is done with her share," Flamestar meowed briskly. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade nodded slowly, continuing to groom his pelt. "Yes ma'am."Silverstar 20:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Moments later, Silverstorm finished eating. The leader nudged a vole towards the two hungry cats. "Here, eat." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' With a look of delight, Hiddenshade immediately dove into the meal, crunching loudly while Cardinalblaze paused for a moment before breaking out into laughter, eventually joining in.Silverstar 20:47, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Silverstorm yawned, her belly twitching. Her kits hadn't come yet, but they were coming soon. Soon, as in, now. Stormver Birchtail softly padded through the camp and quietly slipped through the nursery. "Silverstorm!!" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Blueflight sat down in camp, licking down her silky blue and silver fur. She looked up at the clear sky and let the daylight wash over her. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar walked through camp after chatting with Hiddenshade and Cardinalblaze. "Blueflight! Would you like to eat?" she meowed, nudging the last vole towards her. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "Oh, thanks for such a kind offer, but no thanks." Blueflight murmured. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar drooped her ears. "You aren't hungry?" She mewed. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Blueflight shook her head. "Obviously not." She said. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:57, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar nodded. "Alright.." She meowed softly. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Blueflight smiled and got up and walked over to her sister. "Have you told anyone?" She asked, suspicion whirling around in her milky blue eyes that looked distant. "No." Leafheart shook her head, her brown eyes twinkling. Rain will fall... 23:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) As Flamestar walked out, she heard Blueflight's soft mew. "Blueflight? What are you talking about?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Now. Right now. The kits were coming now. Silverstorm closed her eyes, trying hard to block out the agony in her belly. Her eyes flashed open as more pain hit, and she let out a cry of pain. One kit down, more to go. -Stormver "Oh..." Blueflight looked taken aback. "You know.. I was asking Leafheart about the... 'thing' in our past? No other cat really knows except for us three..." Briarthorn heard the shriek of pain and bolted over to where Silverstorm was. "Are you alright?" She asked. Rain will fall... 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birchtail looked at the troubled queen. "Are you alright, do you need anything?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Briarthorn sighed and closed her eyes. Rain will fall... 23:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birtchtail exchanged a glance with Briarthorn and then turned back to Silverstorm. "Silverstorm?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "About time too." Berryrain murmured from afar, she was in her nest, her belly swollen and heavy. "I have had two litters before..." she murmured. Berryrain had some kits stillborn in her previous litters, but she had raised Blueflight and Leafheart when they were kits, due to their... thing. Rain will fall... 23:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) More kits to come. Silverstorm shrieked as the next kit slid out. "Hurry, get them warm!" yowled a voice. One more kit, she thought. The next kit slid out with ease. No more pain, no more agony, no more nothing, except two of the three kits suckling at Silverstorm's belly. The third kit was still. She was a black she-cat. She was born dead. Her eyes would never open up to the world. -Stormver Berryrain's eyes clouded with sadness. "I am so sorry, Silverstorm." She murmured, and got up, walked over, and rested her tail tip calmly on her shoulder. "At least you have two other healthy kits. What are you going to name them?" she purred. Rain will fall... 00:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail closed his eyes with delight. "They're beautiful, what will you name them?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "I will name the she-kit Wolfkit, and the tom Firekit," Silverstorm replied. "What did I miss?" Silverstorm's mate, Wrenflight, burst in. "Nothing, except the kits came," she called. -Stormver Hiddenshade's ears angled towards the nursery, hearing things happen. He didn't dare enter, but instead he placed slowly, ignoring his meal and worrying about his clanmate. Yes, she was alive, but there was a stillborn.Silverstar 15:10, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail closed his eyes and sighed with delight. Good, no more pain. He looked at Silverstorm with a delightful grin. "They're beautiful names." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' After eating her share, Cardinalblaze rose to her paws, and unlike Hiddenshade, weaved her way through the nursery to see the kits. She let out a small purr, giving Silverstorm a smile. "Awwww, cute 'lil warriors!"Silverstar 17:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail knelt down and smiled. "Welcome to FlameClan, little ones." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Cardinalblaze's eyes softened for the kits, her tail waving slowly. Maybe I'll have my own kits one day... She suddenly flinched at the thought, surprised with herself, shaking her head quickly. Don't think like that, StarClan will guide you down the right path, you're a reincarnation! she thought with a small sigh. "Maybe I'll mentor one!"Silverstar 17:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe," Birchtail chuckled softly, looking at the warrior. I know how she feels..I miss my kits so much.. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall'''' The ginger patched she-cat gazed excitedly at Birchtail. "Do you think Flamestar will let me?" Cardinalblaze asked, ruffling her pelt in joy.Silverstar 18:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail turned his head back to Cardinalblaze. "Perhaps-" He was cut off by the sound of his leader, Flamestar. Coming.. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' The young warrior gave the deputy a big smile before returning her gaze to the kits. I remember my kithood...It was okay, I was popular just because I was a reincarnation...then I got into trouble. She thought with a small smirk to herself.Silverstar 18:08, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar yowled for Birchtail loudly. "Birchtail! Where have you been?" Birchtail took a heavy breath. "I was with Silverstorm and Cardinalblaze. She just had her kits," he replied coldly. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenflame, not hearing the deputy correctly, looked at the tom with wide eyes. "Whooooa, Cardinalblaze just had kits?!"Silverstar 18:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail looked at the two cats. "No," he said, letting out an enormous chuckle. "Silverstorm just had kits, not Cardinalblaze." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenflame sighed his relief. "Oh! I was gonna say, Cardinalblaze doesn't have a mate, and didn't look pregnant to me..." he meowed, shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 20:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail nodded as Flamestar padded towards the chattering cats. "Silverstorm had her kits!" Flamestar meowed surprisingly. "What did she name them?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "I dunno, I haven't gone in yet..." Hiddenshade responded with a small shrug. "I was thinking about hunting actually."Silverstar 20:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar widened her eyes. "Well, I suppose you can go hunting.." she mewed, her voice trailing off. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade cocked his head slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked in confusion, wondering why Flamestar responded the way she did. Was it because he simply didn't visit Silverstorm?Silverstar 20:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Flamestar meowed, her voice soft and mellow. She soon left the nursery to Birchtail, her deputy. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Is that her way of asking to tag along...? wondered Hiddenshade, slowly and hesitantly padding after the Leader. "Flamestar...Would you, er, like to come?" he asked, curiosity lighting his green gaze.Silverstar 20:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar stopped for a moment, and slowed her pace. "Well, I guess. Let me go get Birchtail, I'll ask if he wants to come." ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "U-Uhhhm, ma'am, I wouldn't bring him if I were you, what if we were attacked? We need someone in charge of camp when we departure, so they can look after it. How about a warrior instead?" Hiddenshade quickly blurted out, his wisdom of leadership showing, as he had trained to be leader before.Silverstar 20:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar stiffend. "Good thinking, would you like to take Cardinalblaze instead?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' "She's busy right now, she told me she was going to clean the Elder's Den," Hiddenshade responded, lapping his tongue over a black-and-silver paw calmly.Silverstar 21:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar closed her eyes, then opened them. "Oh, alright. Anyone else you would like to take?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade paused fora moment to think, gazing around to look for a warrior or two. "How about Blueflight?" the large tom suggested.Silverstar 14:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," the leader replied. She padded towards the warriors den and called to Blueflight. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade sat down, waiting for the two she-cats to hunt. Silverstar 14:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC) The leader called to Blueflight nice again. "Aren't you coming, Hiddenshade?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade nodded, quickly rising to his paws and shaking out his pelt. "Of course," he hurried over with his tail held high.Silverstar 14:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Alright then, let's get Blueflight and we can go," Flamestar meowed,her voice briskly howling in the wind. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade nodded his agreement, ruffling his pelt against the wind.Silverstar 15:14, January 2, 2015 (UTC) The two cats soon headed to get Blueflight, then they set out on a patrol. "Birchtail!" Flamestar called. "I want you to watch the camp while I'm gone," Flamestar finished. A purr rumbled in Birchtail's throat. "Sure thing," he replied. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade followed at a swift pace, an odd feeling churning in his stomach...he knew he was in for a surprise.Silverstar 15:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar held her head high, sniffing the air. She scented something bleak, something unfamiliar. A cat she has never crossed paths with before, but who? '' [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade stiffened as he caught a familiar scent, causing the fur along his spine to rise. Could it be...? But he was dead surely! There was only one way to find out, and with a challenging lash of his tail, Hiddenshade called out, "Ready or not, here I come!" With that, a darkly colored head popped out of the bushes with a delighted look.Silverstar 16:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar widend her eyes. It's a rogue! Wait, who is...''that? ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'''' Hiddenshade crouched low, a low growl rumbling in his throat as the tom looked around in confusion. "Hiddenpa-" Before the rogue could finish, with a happy yowl, Hiddenshade leaped at him and pinned him. "Shadepaw! I-I thought you were dead!"Silverstar 16:49, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded in confusion. "Who is he?" Flamestar asked Hiddenshade. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall'' Hiddenshade gazed up at Flamestar with a please and overjoyed look. "He's my brother..." he murmured, letting Shadow up, who snorted in amusement and shook out his dark blue-gray pelt. "Hiddenshade? Is that you? Man, you've grown 'lil bro!" He purred, nuzzling the tall black smoke tabby. "Nice name, I mean...I was Shadowwhisper, but It's Shadow since I'm a rogue now."Silverstar 16:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar let out a purr of amusement. "Well then, hello Shadowwhis- I mean Shadow." Flamestar meowed, her voice hoarse and scratchy. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) (YESSSS, TIME STAMP! :DDD) Shadow smiled at the she-cat, dipping his head politely. "Greetings ma'am, um...are you okay, are you sick, your voice is a bit scratchy..."Silverstar 17:10, January 2, 2015 (UTC) (XD YOU'RE WELCOME :D) Flamestar backed away from the cat slowly, an image of blood popping into her mind. "I'm fine," she said in a scared manner. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) (:DDD)Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes, "He's right, you aren't acting very good at-" before he could finish, Venomgaze and Jaga appeared. With his hackles raised, Shadow jumped in front of the two toms. "Go away, rogues, these cats are doing no harm to me! I am a Clan cat as well, if you lay a claw on either of them, I'll skin you two!" snarled Shadow, unsheathing his claws and barring his sharp fangs.Silverstar 17:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Formerly a clan cat, besides, we were concerned about you!" replied Jaga. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze curled his lip. "I said, stay out of this!" he snarled to the blueish-silver tom. He thrashed his tail once again and narrowed his eyes at Shadow. "We are rogues, we have no business with these pathetic Clan cats, now lets go!" he hissed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga held his ground, waiting for Shadow to make a descision. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze held his ground as well, continuing to hold his claws into the ground as they ripped into the roots. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:32, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga continued to hold, his claws, however, were unsheathed. If he had to fight, it would be easier. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:35, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze began to grow impatient. "Answer me!" he snarled. "Let's go!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "''Pathetic?!" seethed Shadow, doubling his size as he fluffed out his pelt in anger. "What about you, Venom''gaze'', you sound like a former Clan cat to me! I have tons of business with this 'pathetic' brother of mine, now leave me be! I am a former Clan cat, I have Clan blood, and there is no way in the Dark Forest that I or any of these cats are pathetic!" He spat, his tail lashing in fury while his brother bristled beside him. Like old times, brother... Hiddenshade thought, letting out a low warning growl.Silverstar 17:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga's ears flattened, he was ready. If combat came, he would be able to stand his ground. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Venomgaze wanted to leap and kill Shadow, but knew there was no use. "Fine," he hissed. Idiots.. he whirled his head around to see Flamestar, the leader of FlameClan with Hiddenshade, their pelts bristling. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:40, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga continued his position, waiting for Shadow to make a decision. "What are you going to do, Shadow?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 17:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) "So," Hiddenshade began, glaring down at Venomgaze with razor-sharp claws flexing. "...do you still think we're pathetic, kitty? If you do, I'm certain my Clanmates' and my claws can prove you wrong," he warned, nodding at the border and ordering the rogues to leave.---- Shadow stood tall and proudly beside his brother.Silverstar 17:44, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga relaxed his body, willingly ready to avoid combat. "Sure, babe, i'll go." Jaga replied, galloping for the border. Venomgaze grew more angry. His pelt was bristling and his eyes were blaring red. "I'm leaving," he hissed. "Have fun with these mouse-brains." He called to Shadow as he leapt away to find some prey. Before leaving, he stopped and glared at Jaga, swiping a paw at him. "Stop! Go away!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:48, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Shadow snorted, turning back to his brother, Blueflight, and the FlameClan leader. "Sorry, they kind of follow me around, I don't even know the other one's name...the creepy one." Shadow muttered, licking a paw coolly. Hiddenshade flicked his tail. "Yeah, he's odd...what happened to, er, Darkfang and Skylark?"Silverstar 17:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar widend her eyes. "Well, that was odd. Who was he?" Flamestar asked, her voice brisk. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga came back, with Venomgaze on his back. "I need to see the medicine cat." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:11, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Flamestar lay down in her nest, a screech echoing in the camp. "Flamestar!" a cat yowled. "There's a tresspasser, he wants to see the medicine cat!" Flamestar quickly stood up and darted out. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]22:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh thank StarClan, a tree fell on him, I need to see the medicine cat!" said Jaga at the sight of Flamestar. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) "A tree? How?" she didn't begin speaking. Instead, she ran to get the medicine cat. "Frostleaf, come out now!" she ordered sternly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]22:57, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga stood still, waiting for the medicine cat. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:00, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Frostleaf rushed out of her den. She had the herbs she needed. "What is it, Flamestar?" she asked. She then saw Venomgaze on Jaga's back, and grabbed him. "Here, bring him into my den." Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 23:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaga went into Frostleaf's den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) She quickly ordered Venomgaze to eat the herbs, so he did. He swallowed them and chewed them thoroughly. After that, she sent him out. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 23:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) "Will he be alright?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:14, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) She gulped and looked at Jaga. "Yes, he'll be alright. You may take him back, but be careful. Let him rest for a few days, and take these herbs with you," she meowed. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 23:18, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, may luck be with you." Said Jaga, he took the herbs and helped Venomgaze back. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC)) Hiddenshade made his way through the crowd as the cats left, his black-and-silver pelt sleek. "Them again?? What'd I miss?" he asked Flamestar, his eyes lit in worry, fearing something happened to his dear brother.---- Cardinalblaze raced from the Elder's den with wide blue eyes. Who should she tell first, who?! She considered Birchtail a friend, so she ran to him first. "B-Birchtail, my father is gone!"Silverstar 23:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gasped. "What?!" He yowled. ---- Flame Cardinalblaze nodded, her fur on end. "Please, we have to find him!"Silverstar 00:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm blinked, hearing the cry of anguish. Wolfkit and Firekit were asleep. She tried to stand up, but Wolfkit let out a wail as her mother stood up. Silverstorm groaned. ''I never wanted a wailing kit! ''---------Stormwillow blinked at the sight of Flameclan territory. She was here. The place where she would recover from her lack of prey. She glanced at the crow Shadow had left and dug into it, chewing the yummy bird flesh and letting it sit in her mouth. She heard something, and her head shot up, watching for the thing that made the noise. -Stormver Owlscream lumbered about out of camp, his broken leg making him struggle as he searched for his former mate's grave. He paused, seeing a she-cat he didn't know, but he lumbered along.---- Hiddenshade was out searching for the elder, eventually coming across him. The black-and-silver Tom raced over to him, not yet noticing Stormwillow. "Owlscream, what are you doing out of camp?"Silverstar 15:58, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail felt the need to yowl. He couldn't do this without Flamestar. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze looked at Birchtail with a whimper, waiting for his move.Silverstar 16:20, January 3, 2015 (UTC) "Flamestar, Flamestar!" Birchtail yowled. Flamestar came crashing out of her den soon after hearing her deputies yowl. "Cardinalblaze's father is missing!" A shock formed upon Flamestar's face. "Gather a patrol, I'll come as well." She meowed orderly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:28, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze quickly followed Flamestar and Birchtail. "I'm coming as well, Hiddenshade's already set off to find him!" she meowed, worry visible on her face. "He has a broken leg and can't do much, and there's been border activity...Oh StarClan, please let my father be safe!"---- Hiddenshade shifted, watching the white elder. "I was gonna visit my mate's grave." Muttered Owlscream simply with a shrug and a frown. Hiddenshade frowned, resting his tail on the older tom's shoulders in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry sir, I'm all alone now, at least you have your daughter...C'mon, let's get back." Urged Hiddenshade, watching the tom sigh and shake his head slowly. "Yeah, but she's a warrior now, soon she'll have another tom, someone she'll have kits with, and she won't be my little girl anymore."Silverstar 02:38, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Dovefrost whipped her head around camp, a finch held firmly between her jaws . She decided to hunt alone , it'd make it easier without all the chattering from her clanmates. She trooted over and dropped the bird in the pile with pride . ''The elders will enjoy this ... she thought with glee . Dovefrost's paws ached from and the stalking she'd done. - Dovefrost Birchtail had seen Dovefrost's catch as he padded over to greet her. " Nice catch," he meowed, with a firm flick of his tail. Flamestar stared at the mumbling cats. "Birch, let's go!" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]03:22, January 10, 2015 (UTC) She stared at the tom for a few moments , lost in thought . " Oh ... T-Thanks! I've been a warrior for a moon now so ..." ''Don't make a fool out of yourself . Act casual..... ''She then looked back up at him with a smile . -Dovefrost Birchtail sighed. "Sorry, I've got to go," He meowed, pushing his way past the new warrior. "Coming!" He ypowled, sprinting towards Flamestar. He heaved a breath, gazing at her. "Are we ready then?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]03:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) She shuffled her paws . "Oh- Okay ! See you soon I guess ?" her words faded as she said them and gave a long sigh . ''Who'd want to be mates ''friends with me... I'm probably he youngest warrior here ... - Dovefrost'' Birchtail sighed again. "Slow down!" He hissed, his legs tremblings. "Where do you believe he could've gone?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]03:45, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Dovefrost watched as the came out of sight , and then shot out of camp . She trailed through the forest and stopped at two dirt piles . ''Mom... Dad... ''her eyes swelled up '''I could've saved you... '- Dovefrost Birchtail trailed behind his leader. "Who else has gone missing besides Owlscream?" He hissed, concern as he blinked. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]03:55, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze trotted alongside the deputy, shaking her head slowly, blue eyes filled with sadness. "...I dunno, my mother's grave? Oh Birchtail, I'm so scared, what if my father's hurt, he's all I have left!" Whimpered Cardinalblaze, near tears---- "Sir, you need to get back," Hiddenshade urged the white elder, who grumbled quietly.Silverstar 06:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sure he'll be fine.." Birchtail mewed, trying to fill the warrior with confidence. ''I pray to StarClan he's alive... Please! ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]13:07, January 10, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat started padding her way back to camp , her head low and her tail dragging behind her - Dovefrost ((SHHHOORTT)) ((I've seen shorter xD)) Flamestar gazed around, scenting a familiar cat. "Over here, I smell one of our Warriors. Maybe they might know where he would've gone," She meowed, her tail dragging behind her and her ears angled. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]13:36, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's belly growled, and she silently cursed at it for growling. She spotted a white tom limping, and her instincts kicked in, eager to leap at the Tom. She jumped to her paws, her bony figure writhing, and, belly growling with excitement, started to stalk the tom. She gave a small hiss of delight as he glanced from all directions, unable to sense her, then leaped, biting into his belly. "Reerow!" she yowled as the Tom bit her back, but she was untroubled, continuing to claw him. -Stormver With an angry screech, Hiddenshade unsheathed his claws, sinking them into the she-cat's shoulders and flipping her, pinning her and barring his fangs. "Who are you, and what are you doing in FlameClan territory?!"---- Cardinalblaze pricked her ears as trouble broke out, her eyes wide with fear. "They're in trouble!"Silverstar 14:55, January 10, 2015 (UTC) A leaf crunched between her soft paws as she entered , trailing to the fresh-kill pile and picking up her plump finch. Dovefrost bit into the bird , chewing slowly and staring at the ground silently . (ly) -Dovefrost Cardinalblaze raced ahead, her ginger ears pinned to her skull as she spotted Hiddenshade's black-and-silver pelt along with her bloodied father and some rogue.Silverstar 17:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Stop!" Birchtail yowled, pushing past the cats. "Is Owlscream here!?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:49, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, and he's injured," reported Cardinalblaze in a gaze of pain, rushing to her father.Silverstar 17:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Stormwillow," Stormwillow grunted. Now her whole body hurt, not just because of her bony figure, but because she was underneath an angry tom. "I'm starving," she groaned. "I've been without prey for days, the only meals I've had are scraps." Her belly seemed to yowl, ''Seriously Stormwillow? You are better than that! ''She cursed at it again, but it growled back. She felt the hard hunger gnaw on her insides, threatening to take over again. Attacking the white tom was an accident, it was only her hunger that drove her forward. Stormwillow couldn't help that. It was just what had happened. The tom had looked like a big thrush to her. She glanced back up at the black and silver tom. "Please help me," she mewed. "Please." -Stormver Hiddeshade narrowed his sharp green gaze, flicking his tail as he spoke. "I'll tell you one thing, you haven't given yourself the best introduction, especially since you're staring at me like I'm dinner! Before you try eating one of us, we have plenty prey back at camp that I'm certain our leader would be willing to give you. I'm Hiddenshade, and this is one of our elders, Owlscream, but don't underestimate him, it looks like he can still put up a fight." The black-and-silver Tom rumbled with a twitch of his whiskers in amusement.Silverstar 13:55, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Are you crazy?!" Birchtail snapped. "We don't even know this cat!" Flamestar placed her tail on Birchtail's shoulder. "It's fine," She meowed, "I'll take care of it." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC Cardinalblaze kept her distance from the she-cat as she swiftly approached Owlscream. "F-Father!" She gasped, bolting to his side and pressing herself into his fluffy white pelt. He chuckled softly, his wound still bleeding slightly as he licked his offspring's forehead. "I'm fine, my brave young daughter."Silverstar 15:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed. "Alright.." His voice trailed off as Flamestar padded towards the elder. "I'm glad to see you're okay," She meowed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC "Just a few scratches, nothing I can't handle." Rumbled the long-furred white tom, leaning on his daughter for support as his broken leg dangle in the air.---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes at the rogue, not yet trusting her deep down. ''Don't judge a book by its cover, don't judge a book by its cover... He told himself over and over, trotting over to the search patrol.Silverstar 15:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Let's get you back to camp, so Frostleaf can repair your scratches," She meowed, waving her tail. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall ''15:32, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay